Zutara Songfics
by Zutara407
Summary: Songfics of my fave couple: ZUTARA! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Zutara Songsfic of **_**Love**_

_1 - ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER!_

_(Imagine when they sing they are literally doing it if you don't know this song then send a review with ur anything...request, question, anything)_

"Why can't you just admit that I'm better than you?" questioned Katara

"Because you're _**NOT**__**!" **_yelled Zuko

_"Well..."_

(k) Anythang you can do i can do bettar

(z) HAH!

(k i can do anything bettar than you

(z) No you can't

(k) Yes i can

(z) No you can't

(k) Yes i can

(z) No you can't

(k) Yes i can, yes i can!

(z) Anything you can be

i can be greater.

Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.

(k) No you're not.(z) Yes i am.

(k) No you're not.(z) Yes i am.

(k) No you're NOT.(z) Yes i am. YES, I am!

(z) I can shoot a partridge

With a single cartrigde

(k) I can get a sparrow

With a bow and arrow

(z) I can live on bread and cheese

(k) And so can a mule?

(z) Yes.

(k) So can Azula!

(z) Any note you can reach

I can go higher

(k) I can sing anything higher than you

(z)No, you can't. (High)

(k) Yes, I can. (Higher) (z) No, you can't. (Higher)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Higher) (z) No, you can't. (Higher)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Higher) (z) No, you can't. (Higher)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Higher) (z) No, you can't. (Higher)  
(k) Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

(z) Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
(k) I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.

(z) Fifty cents?  
(k) Forty cents! (z) Thirty cents?  
(k) Twenty cents! (z) No, you can't!  
(k) Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
(z) Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
(k) I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
(z) No, you can't. (Softly)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Softer) (z) No, you can't. (Softer)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Softer) (z) No, you can't. (Softer)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

(z)I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
(k) I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
(z) I can open any safe.  
(k) Without bein' caught?  
(z) Sure.  
(k) That's what I thought--  
you crook!  
(z) Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
(k) I can hold any note  
Longer than you.

(z) No, you can't  
(k) Yes, I can (z) No, you can't.  
(k) Yes, I can (z) No, you can't.  
(k) Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I--I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- (z) No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
(z) Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

(z) Where you'd keep all that air?

Katara pointed her hand towards her chest where her breast was and said," heur" with a barely saying voice.

(z) Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
(k) In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
(z) In my robe?  
(k) In your vest! (z) In my shoes?  
(k) In your crown! (z) No, you can't!  
(k) Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!  
(z)Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
(k) I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
(z) No, you can't. (Fast)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Faster) (z) No, you can't. (Faster)  
(k) Yes, I can. (Faster) (z) Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
(k) YesIcan! (Fastest)  
(z) I can jump a hurdle.  
(k) I can wear a girdle.  
(z) I can knit a sweater.  
(k) I can fill it better!  
(z) I can do most anything!  
(k) Can you bake a pie? (z) No.  
(k) Neither can I.  
(z) Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
(k) I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweeter) Zuko sanged as he moved close to Katara.  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) Katara moved closer. No, you can't. (Sweeter) Zuko moved closer.  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) Katara inched closely No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter) Zuko moved forward.  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary) Katara slowly paced closer.  
They both were at nose to nose.  
Yes, I can! No, you can't! Simultaneously both sanged.

Zuko grabbed her and smashed their heads together. Katara was first tensed but she melted in the kiss.

"You know i was always a better kisser." Katara sanged again.

"_Here we go again"._

_Chapter 2 coming soon!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess this song......**

There was a portal split into the Avatar world. Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Hakoda, Suki, Sokka, the duke, Teo, Iroh, all of the masters (that taught aang, katara, zuko, sokka), Appa, Momo, and everyone else.

"Hey! Where are we?" asked Sokka.

They were all in a black swirling hole. A few minutes later the portal stopped and they were in a room with pure white tiles on all four walls.

"What's is this?" asked Aang. I'll tell ya what it is...............IT'S MY FUTURE LAB! (of course it's the author's future lab)

The gang and everyone was looking around the room trying to figure out what was going on until they heard music.

_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get_

_Boom boom boom,  
Boom boom boom,  
Boom boom boom,  
Boom boom boom, _

What is that sound?" asked Zuko. He seemed to think the beat was obnoxious just like Sokka's eatting fits.

Then all of a sudden Katara started to move her body but not by will. She couldn't stop dancing for some odd reason.

_Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

She started to move faster and faster. Everyone just stared like she was on a rampage. Only Aang would be the one to blush as she move her body. She just kept movin and movin. Then the next thing you know Zuko starts to move aswell. Mai was really surprised that he could even move like that. Iroh already knew he had it in him.

Sokka thought this was too inappropriate. So he went up to Katara and tried to stop her arms from moving around. But couldn't.

"Sokka! Get out of the way!" yelled Katara so she wouldn't hit him. But that was to late too.

She swung her arms and hit Sokka in the face and then Zuko came up behind him and hit Sokka in the stomach. Sokka was in a lot of pain.

When everyone saw what happen to Sokka they didn't bother to stop the dancing couple.

Then Katara's and Zuko's bottoms bumped up and down (if you know what I mean).

Both of their buts were moving up and down.

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the_

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Then all of a sudden their clothes changed into hip hop workout clothing.

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

They were on beat with the music. To Iroh, they look like a pretty good dancing couple or just a couple but sadly she chose her man. And Zuko chose his woman. Then all of sudden Katara got in front of Zuko with her backside touching Zuko's frontside. Now it was their turn to blush especially Zuko cause he had never had a woman on him like this. Moving her body to the beat. Now they were sideways and Zuko put his hand in front of Katara's chest and moving

_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now_

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

The song then fades out. Katara and Zuko was heaving and sweating from that dancing. Then all of a sudden everyone started to cheer. "How did you guys do that?" asked the duke. "I don't know. I just heard music and all of a sudden my body started to move." replied Katara.

"Could you guys do that again if you wanted to?" asked Suki. "We don't know." answered Katara and Zuko simultaneously.

Then the music started again.

_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get_

_Boom boom boom,  
Boom boom boom,  
Boom boom boom,  
Boom boom boom, _

And then they started again.

_Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup  
_

**They went backwards. Then moved forward sliding their feet with their arms mid-air.**_  
_

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the  
_

**They both then turned around and popped their butts really hard.**_  
_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

**Then Zuko's hand stops in front of Katara's chest. As he moved his hand she moved her chest, whether it was forward or backwards. Then she went under his arm, went behind him and put her hand in front of Zuko's back and started to move the same he did with her chest.**

_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now_

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

**Hey, what's up everybody? I hope you liked this chapter better than the first one. The first one I had no ideas but when I came across this video, I got an idea to write this chapter. Did you guess the song? I guess you did then review it! R/R Please! :D**

**And if you want to get an idea of how Zuko and Katara was dancing then go to this website .com/watch?v=gAgbNsJkcTM&NR=. And visualize Katara and Zuko in those clothes dancing. Don't worry there will be more to come.**

_*Please send me suggestions for new chapters.*_


End file.
